


Where it started

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of the SMP [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parental Unit Eret, Sam needs a Break, bee hybrid punz, blaze hybrid sapnap, cat hybrid antfrost, demon hybrid badboyhalo, diamond ore skeppy, hybrid everyone, i blame the fundy deserves better discord for this, philzas trying to be a dad, ponk sam and punz brainrot, punz needs a break, wilbur soot is kinda not a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Sapnap and Fundy are to be married. But is it for love or to secure peace for L'manburg? No one knows Sap and Fundy are actually dating and marrying for love. the whole server knows its an arranged marriage except for their closest friends. Theres more to Sapnap and Fundy's relationship than they want to let on and Wilbur- the one who suggested this arranged marriage for freedom- demands they answer. Fundy just wants to know why he suddenly wants to act like he cares now when he suggested his own sons life for freedom.Sam and Punz find themselves falling for each other over the course of the year leading up to this marriage. Their friends notice of course and try and push the two hybrids to get together but their allegiances keep them apart. Punz- a hired mercenary for dream and Sam- a member of the Badlands- a neutral country slowly rising up to claim power
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Tales of the SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108040
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	1. Sapnap and Fundys beginning

They started out as enemies on two different sides of the war. Sapnap stood with his friend Dream and Fundy with L’manburg(Berg???). Sap didn't expect to fall in love with the fox hybrid. Then came the actual fight for independence. He couldn’t wait for this war to be over so he could finally sleep at night. They stood in a field with the hot sun beating down upon them, his long sleeves didn't help. The commander, Wilbur Soot his brain reminded, stepped forward with his second in command, Tommy a literal child shoved into a war over drugs, and his son. Sap remembers being the same age as Fundy. The fox hybrid is shoved forward with Eret, poor Eret they took him as a captive. Dream looks startled as Wilbur asks for independence in exchange for Fundy. 

“You want independence and you want me to take your son instead of the disks we agreed on?” Dream helps Eret stand up and hands him to Punz who helps the bi-con walk to a rock. Sap helps his older brother figure bandage the bi-con. Wilbur laughs and he can see how frightened Tommy and Tubbo are when he shoves the fox hybrid forward. He can see that the two boys just want this to be over. They just want to hangout with Purpled again. 

“Call it a trade or perhaps an arranged marriage. I give you my only son in exchange for independence “ Sapnap meets Fundys eyes and he can see how upset he is. Dream motions him back over and Punz just nods and whispers to go, he can handle helpin Eret. so Sap goes back to standing by George and Dream. Wilbur looks at him and grins “perhaps Sapnap could be the one” Dream looks at him and Sap just nods and holds his hand out to the fox who takes it and stands up. 

Dream sighs and nods. He shakes Willbur’s hand and Sap presses a kiss to the back of Fundy's hand. Sapnap resists the urge to punch Wilbur for dragging three children into war. Dream and Wilbur make plans for next week to start the planning so he and Punz are tasked with building a house for Fundy. George is stationed as Erets guard to make sure the king isn’t taken again. Sap starts falling in love with the fox by the fourth meeting they have. 

He doesn’t pull Fundy back when he burns Nikis flag. Instead he watches as the foxes older sister figure is shoved back by Eret- the poor king just wants his family to stop fighting- as she screams at him to stop. He's the one to hold Fundy later on as the fox sobs. He can see why everyone says they’re so similar. Sap got shoved aside by George and Dream the moment they dethroned Eret and Fundy got shoved aside by his father. Eventually, Fundy apologizes to Niki and she accepts. Sap gets threatened by Niki halfheartedly and he swears on his honour that he will never hurt his fox. Niki smiles and shoves cake in his mouth. She asks if she can make the wedding cake. Sap says yes and asks if Tommy and Ranboo would be able to throw flowers down the aisle. Niki just grins with him. 

Sapnap and Fundy are married by the end of the year. Sapnap gets to wear a dress and Bad serves as his not so official dad and walks him down the aisle. Wilbur serves as the officiant but everyone can see the man is going slightly insane. Dream serves as his best man and Fundy’s friend Jack Manifold serves as his best man. Tommy and Ranboo throw flowers down the red carpet of Church Prime and he can see Punz wipe tears out of his eyes. Sap grins at the blonde and watches Sam sit next to him. He notes. He makes a mental note to get those two on a date at some point. 

Sap asks Eret and Fundy to come with him to live in Rutabagville and be happy. They both accept and Sap grins and watches his husband and father in law run off to pack. Later that night he and Fundy sit down and make a plan with Karl, Niki and Big Q to finally get Sam and Punz to date. Sap falls asleep curled next to Fundy while Big Q and Niki sing. He knows he has to meet Dream and George and apologize but he forgets about it until tomorrow. For now he relishes the feeling of being cared about by people he trusts.


	2. Sam's Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to terms with his feelings for his best friend
> 
> meanwhile, Sapnap pictures Fundy naked, much to the foxes delight as they escape the church.

Sam hadn’t meant to fall in love with his best friend. But here he was at Sapnaps wedding flirting with his big brother. To be honest, Niki and Karl told him to do it. So he listened. Well he had to after Karl pushed him into Punzs arms and ran away laughing with the others. So, he pulled Punz to the side, ignored the knowing smirks from the rest of the server and the wolf whistles from Dream and Sapnap and placed the flower crown he had made earlier on the blond's head. The blond blushed and looked at him with the softest look he had ever seen on the man's face. God Sam was in too deep. 

“Whats up Sam?” he asked and placed a hand on his cheek. God Sam knew his face was turning red but he couldn’t help it. The blue eyed man grinned “you’re a little red” he teased and wrapped one arm around the creeper hybrid's waist. Sam snorted and leaned down to pull the blond into a kiss. Somewhere in the background he could hear camera clicks- later on he learned that it was Niki and Puffy-. He felt Punz pull him closer as he broke away from the kiss. He watched Punz grin and Sam couldn’t help but grin back. 

“You talk too much, punzie poo~” he snorted and yelped when Punz pulled him closer and pinched his side. The blond laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek. Sam could feel his face turn red again and he could hear Punz laugh softly. God he loves that laugh he wishes he could keep that laugh forever. He knows he's thinking too much when Punz grabs his wrist and puts a little bit of pressure on it. He snaps out of his trance and stares down into those blue eyes he adores so much. He could write sonnets about those eyes. God he sounds so sappy but he can’t help it. Sam brushed some blond hair out of Punzs face and leaned down to kiss him softly. The blond smiled and returned it. 

The blond laughed softly when he heard the camera clicks and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek “how about dinner first?” he teased and grinned when Sam nodded and let the blond lead him away from the rest of the server. They ignored the knowing smirks of the server as they escaped Church Prime with laughs and grins so wide they thought their faces would crack. Sam had to grin later that night as he held a sleeping Punz in his arms. He would have to thank his friends and semi-siblings. 

In all reality he didn’t know how they went from months of playfully flirting to hooking up at his best friends wedding but he liked it. Punz was a constant he could trust (he couldn’t trust the prison… not after what he had heard from Dream) He didn’t mind the shovel talks from Niki(she joked about it. She understood that he would never hurt Punz), Sapnap(half hearted threats he knew the arsonist would never actually go through with. Sap was too wrapped up in cuddling Fundy to care) and Purpled (the kid didn’t really care. He just didn’t want his big brother hurt again). 

He enjoyed his time with Punz even though they were in the midst of war. Sam knew he’d have to choose between Pandora's vault and Punz but Bad, bless the demon hybrids kind heart, made it simple for the both of them. He said “stay in The Badlands with us until the war is over ''. He had smiled softly and extended a hand towards them while Skeppy, and Ant stood behind him and nodded “think of it as a chance to get to know him better” Bad had winked and grinned as he flushed red. Ant and Skeppy snorted loudly as they walked back to their horses. Sam saw two more horses standing next to the cat hybrid and grinned. 

He and Punz had accepted of course. A chance to get away from war and the prison he spent weeks and weeks building to be happy for once? In a peaceful land no one could touch? He grinned and pulled Punz into a kiss the moment Bad and crew turned their backs. This would be fun. and by fun he didn't mean being locked in a room with Punz and then struggling to walk the next day. God he hates the knowing smirks on Ant and Skeppys faces. Punz has a cocky grin on his face and Bad just sighs and hands Sam a regen potion "Don't break Sam, Punz" the half demon chides the blonde who just smirks.

Meanwhile, Sap and Fundy escaped to a cottage in the quietest forest on the server. 

Sap sighs softly and watches Fundy work on a complicated redstone thing. Fundy looks up and smiles softly "whatcha thinking about, Sappy?" the fox walks over to him and hugs him. Sap wraps his arms around the foxes waist and plants a soft kiss on his lips. He grins when Fundy blushes and sits on his lap.

"You. naked with me~~" Sap grins and relishes in the bright red blush that overtakes his husbands-god he was so very happy he could call Fundy that now- face. Fundy just huffs and grins before dragging him the the back of the house. Sap grinned and closed the blinds and windows.


	3. Punz's Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz's side of the story. watch as he falls deeper in love with Sam

Punz didn’t know what to do. He had fallen in love with his best friend. He could tell you when it started and how it started. Over the course of the years he’s known Sam, he’s fallen in love and buried those feelings in fear. He could feel those feelings coming back up as he watched his best friend laugh with Fundy. 

He feels Dream nudge him and he returns to the conversation with a snarky remark back at George but he can’t help but look back over at the creeper hybrid sitting next to the fox hybrid. God he wants to hold the green haired man and kiss him. He wants to drape the creeper in gold and gems and hide him away from the world. He also wants to see the creeper hybrid in nothing but gold and gems but that's something he will never tell anyone as long as he lives. 

God Punz where is your chill? He sighs longingly and Dream notices. Of course he does. Nothing gets past their server admin. The masked man snickers and Punz huffs and shoves him away. “What's wrong Punz? Crushing on Sam?” Niki giggles, Tommy scrunches his nose up and laughs while the other three bursts out laughing and he doesn’t have the heart to reprimand them as he blushes bright red. 

George cracks a joke to save Punz from the onslaught of teasing and Punz snorts as Dream laughs his tea kettle wheeze. Punz sends George a silent thank you and gets a shrug in return. He cracks a grin and waves as Fundy and Sam walk over and suddenly Sam is pushed into his arms as the group runs away laughing, he notices as George helps Niki with her dress. Sam blushes and Punz smirks and teases him as the creeper leans down to kiss him and Punz lets him pull him closer. 

The yes to the unspoken question came after a couple more kisses and a dinner date. Later that week, he ends up holed up in Sam’s secret base with Sam. They lock themselves away from the world and he finally gets to drape the creeper hybrid in nothing but gold and diamonds. Despite being tall, Sam is very much a bottom. Only for him though. He enjoys the sounds Sam makes and Sam whines when Punz smirks. “Punz” he whines and rolls away from the blonde “i have to meet with the rest of the badlands in an hour “ Punz definitely did not pout as Sam got dressed, kissed him goodbye and left. The blonde sighed and got dressed. Sapnap and Purpled wanted to help with the bees anyways.

He teaches his brothers to be kind and gentle with the bees as they carefully scoop out honey. Niki, Eret, Tubbo, Fundy, Tommy, and George come to visit and they leave with honey and Fundy leaves with a kiss from Sapnap. Punz gives his brothers a soft grin and hands them water bottles. He returns home that night with jars of honey and a random dog following him. And by home he means Sam’s house because wherever Sam is will be home. During christmas he proposes at the same time Sam does and they both laugh about it. Niki and Puffy snap pictures of the moments and Punz frames one and hangs it in his house. He gets teased endlessly for it but he doesn’t care. He’s finally happy.

Sam is a constant in his life and Punz likes it. Even if Dream turns the engagement into a political marriage between the Badlands and the SMP. Punz likes that Sam stays for him and loves him despite his riches. Punz likes this new constant who listens to his ramblings about bees when Tubbo is too busy leading a nation he shouldn’t be leading. He likes this new constant that will spar with him when Sapnap is too busy with Fundy and El Rapids and Rutabagville and when Purpled is off doing bedwars. So Punz grins and holds Sam just a little tighter that night after Movie Night (after they convinced Sapnap that fundy was actually in love with him. His brother is a dumbass.) and if Sam asks why he just says “I don’t wanna lose you” and he kisses Sam softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used my last canon life on this. this is for the fundy deserves better discord server. i am now like ghost.


	4. Sapnaps Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap discovers a truth  
> Sam and Punz come home  
> Dream loses his family  
> Tubbo finds a new family

Sapnap didnt know what to do. His brother and his brothers boyfriend are missing. His husband is fighting with his ex bestfriend and hes stuck in between two sides. Sap bit his lip and sighed. He didn't want to choose. He wanted Punz and Sam home safe. He wanted Fundy to stay alive. He wanted Dream to apologize for hurting the clingyduo, Eret, George and everyone else. He wanted everyone to be safe. 

He sighed and helped Tubbo take care of their brothers bees. Sam and Punz have been missing for three weeks now and he knew Dream had answers. Tubbo noticed his sad face and hugged him. He hugged back and sighed softly "im okay tubbs. Go hang out with Tommy, Purp and Ran okay?" 

"Okay." Tubbo ran off to hang out with his two best friends and brother. Sapnap sighed and finished cleaning the honey up. Sapnap didnt hear the creeper and zombies behind him as he put the jars of honey away on the shelf. 

He didnt hear the shouts and gasps. When he opened his eyes the faces of Fundy, Karl and Punz filled his vision. Oh, his fox was crying he noted as they helped him sit up. He winced and accepted the healing potion. He blinked and tackled Punz in a hug "im sorry Punz" he mumbled and Punz sighed. He could hear the worried mumurs as both boys cried. Sam came running over with Tubbo and Purpled and crashed the hug. 

Dream cleared his throat and they all stood up. Sapnap glared and walked over to punch him "YOU ASSHOLE. YOU FUCKING LIAR. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" Sam pulled him back and mumbled for him to calm down. Sapnap glared as Dream flinched back. 

"You fucking lied dream. You hurt us" Sapnap hissed and watched Dreams face fall and eyes well up. Sapnap pushed everyone behind him and glared "why" his voice cracked and the walls came crashing down "why did you do this?! Why'd you force Sam to build a fucking prison? Why'd you manipulate a child? Tommy apologized. Hes a child and you" he rubbed at his eyes "you cant just accept an apology because your too busy simping for George." 

Dream took a step forward but was stopped by Bad who glared 

"Its always been about George hasn't it Dream?" Saps voice cracked 

He knew Dream hated when he cried. He watched Tommy and Tubbo shy away behind Ranboo. Dream opened his mouth then closed it 

"Its always been George. I knew it. From the beginning" he whispered loud enough for the masked man to hear. Eret placed a hand on Dreams shoulder and decked the server admin across the face. People gasped 

Sapnap rubbed his eyes and walked away "Pandas wait-" 

"NO YOU DONT GET TO CALL ME THAT. NOT AFTER YOU BETRAYED US. YOU KEEP CHOOSING GEORGE EVERYTIME. YOU NEVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT ANYONE EXCEPT FOR YOURSELF AND FUCKING GEORGE." Angry tears streamed down his face as Sam and Fundy held him back from punching Dream. The server admin held his broken and bleeding nose as the SMP king walked over to stand by the rest of the server. Eret didnt look apologetic. 

Eret glared at Dream "you are to go far far away and never touch another person on this server. If you do i will kill you over and over again. I dont give a shit"

Dream sighed and walked away. Sapnap hugged his siblings again and kissed Fundy. Eret helped clean the mess from the explosion up along with Niki, Bad and Puffy. 

"My bees" Punz whispered softly and ran a hand over the scorched remains of his bee hive. Tubbo frowned and hugged his big brother, dragging Purpled into the hug. "Is it bad that i want to have a funeral for them?"

Sam gave a small laugh and shook his head "Bad? Can we have a funeral for the bees?" The demon hybrid nodded and helped Punz bury the bees. Fundy helped tend to Sapnaps wounds despite the blazes reassurances. 

"Sapnap shut up. I love you but your seriously hurt." Sap shut up and let Fundy work. George ruffled Saps hair and the ravenette huffed and fixed his hair. 

Tommy watched Tubbo with a grin "ey big man!" Tubbo giggled and hugged him. Tubbo dragged Ranboo and Purpled into chasing Skeppy and Ponk with worms. Tubbo liked this side of the server. 

A creepy smiley mask watched from the trees as his once friends and family laugh and have fun. A choked sob emits from the man as he curls in on himself. He feels bad


	5. Sam's break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different times in the day when Sam needed a break and finally takes that break when Bad yells at him. 
> 
> or in which Sam needs a fucking break and prison be damned, his friends and husband will make sure he gets one

It's 5:30 am when Sam rolls out of bed, he smiles when Punz groans in protest when his cuddle buddy leaves. He doesn't wanna leave his husband either but Dream will be upset if he doesn't get the prison finished soon. He trudges towards the kitchen and accepts the cup of coffee BAd places gently in his hands. He ruffles Q’s hair, accepts the hug and breakfast biscuit from Tommy and Tubbo and makes his way to the prison. He ignores Ant and Phils worried looks they share with the rest of the server the moment he turns his back. It’s around 5:50 when he notices Fundy trudging up the scaffolding to help him. 

It's 7:40 when Sapnap notices Fundy missing and he drags the whole server into finding him. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, and Q turn it into a competition. Punz joins them in finding the furry and Sam. Ponk and Tommy end up play fighting on the beach Eret made. It's Eret who notices Fundy climbing down scaffolding and crashing into Sapnap. It's Eret who notices Sam sitting on a platform and the king waves and smiles when Sam waves back. Punz climbs up next to his husband and holds him. 

It’s around 8 am when Sam finally finishes what he was working on and climbs down with Punz. The moment his feet hit the ground he sways and gets dizzy. He hears Tommy ask if he’s okay and Philza shushes him and leads the kids back to the community house. Bad frowns and places a cold hand on his forehead “Sam! You muffin!! You need a break” Sam laughs it off and swears he’s fine. He tells them he has to finish the rest of the prison before Dream gets angry and he argues with them for a while. It’s 8:30 when Punz has had enough of Sam not listening and he just throws the creeper hybrid over his shoulder, smacks his ass and walks towards the community house. Sam yelps and the others laugh as they follow them. Sam is then thrown onto the couch and has a blanket thrown on him and an armful of Punz who huffs and calls him an idiot. Sapnap and Fundy giggle and help Eret make lunch and find the cold medicine. 

It's around noon when he wakes up and winces at the bright light. Someone shushes a kid and the light turns off. He hears Punz snort “good morning sleeping beauty” his voice is quiet as he helps Sam sit up and the creeper gives him a soft smile “how you feeling, sammy?” Bad walks over with water and lunch for the group huddled around the couch. Sam can’t find the words to answer as he accepts the water. And oh no, Q gives him that look and he can see it in Niki’s eyes. The walls come crashing down and the glass of water is abandoned on the table as Punz hugs him. He’s too stressed and upset to think about the consequences of not finishing the prison. All he can think about is how warm Punz’s arms are and how he just wants to stay here forever. 

“Sam talk to us” Ponk whispers and holds his hand. Punz dries the tears off his face and all Sam can say is i’m sorry. Dream needs the prison to be finished. He can hear his voice crack and he can see Phils face contort into a frown. Bad sighs and ruffles his hair. The children tackle him in a hug. He says he’s not okay and he needs a break and the walls keeping his mental state together keep crashing down and someone’s wiping his tears and telling him he’s okay. He passes out in Punz’s arms and he feels safe. 

When Dream asks the next week where he was, he just grins and says “taking a week for myself, of course” and he gets to work. He feels safer now that he's rested and talked with people. Punz visits and brings him lunch and kisses and he ignores Dreams glares as the rest of the server pops by. He can't help the big grin that overtakes his face when Punz challenges Eret to a trident race and the blond wins. Eret laughs and its all in good fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam centric!! give the mans a break pls i beg


	6. Punz's break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz is forced to break his walls down and take a break as they all struggle with the aftermath of El rapids being blown up. he learns that it's okay to cry and he's not weak for showing emotions.

It's around 1pm when Punz rolls out of bed, puts a clean hoodie on and decides to trudge downstairs and brave the sun. The others greet him with waves and smiles that look more concerned than happy. He waves back and accepts the cup of coffee from Bad who asks if he’s okay and he nods. He's fine he tells them as he downs the up and goes to work on helping his bees with Tubbo and Tommy’s help. He’s not sick; he assures Sapnap and Fundy as he helps Tubbo and Tommy carry jars of honey inside the house. Sam just frowns and watches from his place by the redstone generator. He sighs and continues setting up the extra power with Fundy’s help. Punz doesn’t want them to worry so he lies and says that he’s okay, he’s not sick. He just stayed up too late last night. He’s sure they don’t believe him when they watch him stretch for the tenth time and yawn. Sam doesn’t believe him when he comes to check on him around 2pm. He kisses Sam’s cheek, thanks him for the lunch and watches Sam go back to work. He knows Sam’s worried. 

It's around 4:30 when Philza, Niki and Bad all everyone in for a break. Niki made pastries. Punz shoves the clingy duo inside and finishes cleaning the honey and extra jars up. When he finishes he stays behind to watch the bees and the sky. The others notice and some of them make their way outside. He’s not sick, he says as he sways and Sam has to catch him and make him sit. That's when the walls come crashing down and he buries his face in Sam's neck so the others don’t see him cry. Sam just holds him and carries him inside. They curl up on the couch and Purpled and Tubbo squeeze their way into Punz’s arms. Phil drapes a blanket over the cuddle pile and goes to help with dinner. Punz drifts in and out of consciousness. 

It's 7:30 when he wakes up to the smell of dinner and pumpkin pie. He panics a little when he realises Sam’s too far away. Purpled frowns and hugs Punz and the older blond sighs softly. Tubbo nudges Punz up and makes him sit down and eat. Punz follows the group into the too large for the server dining room and he sits next to Sam. Eventually they move into watching movies. He can feel the worried gazes of the five children as he leans against Sam. It’s around 7:40 when Phil pauses Treasure Planet (he hears Fundy groan and asks “Grandpaaaaa whyyyyy” everyone laughs and Sap shushes him while giggling) and turns to face him. Sam’s holding his hands and the walls break. It's almost like deja vu. Its around 8 pm when he finally tells them everything on his mind and he can’t help the tears that fall and suddenly Sam’s hugging him and telling him he’s okay and he’s safe.

Its 9 pm when he passes out in Sam’s arms and the conversations become quiet as Sam stares down at the blond in his arms with a frown. Bad snorts and drapes a blanket over the two when Sam passes out. The community house becomes silent as Dream steps in and glares. Tommy points a sword at the masked man and Dream sighs, grabs George and vanishes. its around 11pm when Punz cracks his blue eyes open, stumbles out of Sam's arms and outside the door. He stares up at the sky and wonders why Dream changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give these men a fucking break dream please


	7. Wilbur's requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Wilbur Soot watched his world fall apart at his sons wedding.  
> Sapnap would treat him well. Wilbur decided as he watched the traitor call his little champion "my son". He supposed he deserved this for pushing Fundy aside. Eret was a better parent for him. 
> 
> He just wasnt expecting Niki, Tommy and Tubbo to leave him too

Wilbur supposed it had to have happened. He couldnt risk the disks falling into Dreams hands. So he offered his sons hand in exchange for independence. Of course he gave Eret back to the SMP. He had to make sure Tommy and Tubbo were okay. 

He and Dream spent months planning this wedding. The months turned to a year and soon, Sapnap and Fundy were married. He wasnt expecting his son to actually fall in love. But now L'manburg has independence. Now they are free. But why do Eret and Punz keep glaring at him when hes near Fundy? 

The wedding was fine up until he had made an offhand comment to Niki about how,he was glad they were free at last. He'll never forget the look she gave him. 

Eret confronted him and asked him why he did it. How he could be so heartless as to give up his own son for freedom. "I'd like to see you parent him better then, you traitor" his voice was filled with venom as he glared at Eret "you betrayed us. You have no room to talk" he spat and watched the whole room turn to face him. He watched Sap shove Fundy behind him and he watched Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled faces fall. 

Eret flinched back "L'manburg never stood a fucking chance and you knew it Wilbur. How could you not even think of your son?!" Eret glared and Wilbur flinched. Those same white eyes that had once been filled with love and devotion to the revolution now looked at him with anger and fear. 

Wilbur laughed "i wont apologize if thats what you want, traitor. Go on. Adopt him." Wilbur turned to walk out "Niki, Tommy,Tubbo lets go" he faced his three people and watched them shake their heads. Tommy and Tubbo clung to Purpled and Dream. They looked at Wilbur with such sad faces. 

"Sorry Wil. But we cant. You dont care do you?" Nikis normally soft voice held a tinge of anger and George and Sam shoved the children- God that trio should've never been separated. Hes a fucking idiot and a jerk for separating them- out of the hall. He fell to his knees as everyone followed. He hated the glares Sapnap and Bad sent him. He hated the sad teary eyed looks his son, Tommy and Tubbo gave him. 

That night Wilbur Soot watched his world fall apart. He wasn't expecting Niki to leave him. So he runs back to Philza and Technoblade and begs them to help him get Tommy and Tubbo back. Niki wont come back. Shes too emotionally attached to Fundy and Eret to even think of him. He wishes he could take it back and apologize to them but he knows Karl would never go back and change the past. 

Wilbur Soot tries to rescue his little champion and destroys himself in turn. He tries to mend the bridges like Phil said to do but instead they fall apart. Too broken to be fix yet they arent able to build them again. He supposes trading the disks would've been better than this empty hollow feeling in his chest. He misses his family. He forgives Eret. The king was right, L'manburg didn't stand a fucking chance.

L'manburg never stood a chance. Not when theres one person leading it. Not when it has no people to fill it.


	8. Dreams Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream accepts the fact that it wasn't him hurting his family, it was a dreamon hurting them.
> 
> Or in which Sapnap and Fundy forgive, Dream apologizes and learns to heal.
> 
> He learns that maybe letting others in isnt so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, Reader. Is forgiveness a two way street? Can you forgive yourself before you forgive others? Tell me, Reader.

Dream didnt know how long he had spent pacing a hole through the obsidian floor in his cell. All he knew was that he fucked up and now everyone hates him. No.. They hate the dreamon that took his body... They hate Nightmare... Not him. He can feel Sams gaze as he continues to pace. Sam clears his throat and sighs. He hears the prison doors open as he stares at the clock on his wall. 

The weight of Sapnaps words still stings even after the ravenette left. He doesnt know how to fix it and hes not sure Sapnap would let him. "Dream." He flinched and looked at Sam whose normally calm and kind voice had turned stern "you have several visitors". Dream blinked. Several visitors? He nodded and Sam let the others through. He could see Eret, Punz, Sapnap, Fundy and George standing behind the warden. 

"Hey" he choked out. His voice sore from not being used as Sam opened the cell. He caught Sapnap and George in a hug. He stumbled backwards and blinked "what-" 

"We forgive you" George whispered "we know it wasnt you" George and Sap pulled away and Punz, Eret and Fundy walked up. Sam stayed by the bridge and looked away. The others forgave him and he was told the server forgives him as well. "Pandas. Go wait on the bridge with the rest of the group." Sap nodded and skipped over to the bridge. George smiled softly and pulled Dream into a kiss. Punz scrunched his nose up and yelled for them to get a room. The others laughed and George blushed and started dragging him away from that cramped cell. 

Dream smiled softly and let George pull him to the bridge. Sam snorted and bonked Punz on the head and the blond screeched. They headed out of the prison and Dream caught Tubbo and Purpled in a hug "im sorry" he whispered "im so so sorry". Tommy and Ranboo walked up and he apologized. Tubbos face split into a soft smile. Ranboo and Purpled snorted softly as Tommy came running over. 

"It wasnt you big man! It was the dreamon!" Tubbo nodded at Tommy's words and Fundy rolled his eyes playfully. Dream gave a shaky smile and accepted the hugs. 

Forgiveness is a two way street, as some might say. They say you must forgive yourself to be forgiven. But as Dream looks over the server he started over a year ago with George and Sapnap, he cant help but feel a sense of pride and regret. As he looks over at Sapnap, who found happiness with Fundy and a home with Fundy, Karl and Quackity. As he looks at Sam and Punz, who despite their opposing factions found a home with each other. Who despite one being a mercenary and following the money and the other a neutral kindhearted man turned prison warden never let their differences determine their lives. He looks to Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled who remained friends despite the wars threatening to tear them apart. He looks at Phil, Technoblade and Ghostbur standing off to the side and notes the regretful look that splits across Phils face. He notes the sad smile upon Ghostburs face and Technos blank impassive look. 

He looks to Bad, Skeppy, and Ant who just wanted a home to be safe in. He looks to Callahan and Eret and H and Niki and Karl who wanted to be friends with everyone. He looks at the others on the server and watches as they interact freely, without hate and malice. He looks at George who gives him a smile full of forgiveness and love, George who cant see him because hes green, George who puts up with his and Saps stupid, crazy, dangerous stunts, George who loves him for who he is and he forgives himself. And he smiles back at the children, accepts the pie and cookies shoved in his arms by Sam and Niki. Eret gives his mask back and he gives the king a smile and is surprised when he gets one back. Perhaps he too can learn to heal. 

Forgiveness is a two way street, yes. But if someone forgives you, can you learn to heal? Can you learn that its okay to lean on others? 

Tell me, Reader. What would you do to keep your family safe? What would you do to earn their trust back? Tell me, Reader, would you do the same thing Dream did?


	9. Fundys Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy thinks hes lucky. Hes got a gorgeous man in his arms. Said gorgeous man is wearing nothing but his hoodie and short shorts. He doesn't know how he got so lucky.

Fundy held a sleeping Sapnap with a soft smile. He still couldn't believe he was married to such a gorgeous man. He traced the burn scar that covered his husbands left eye softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The foxs tail wrapped itself around the blazes waist and Fundy found himself drifting off into sleep. Of course Fundy being Fundy, he only slept for three hours. Three hours of sleep. Oh how Sap would kill him. Hes sure that if Sap wasn't around, he'd be dead. He shakes his head and tucks the blankets around Sap. He doesn't want his baby to get sick.

He sighed, got up carefully- he couldnt bear to wake Sap. He's too cute to be woken up- and made his way downstairs. He started up the coffee machine, suddenly very thankful for the fact that its quiet. He sipped his coffee and sighed. He made sure the heater was at a comfortable temp and drank his coffee. Things had changed now that Dream was free from the demon. He supposed it was for good. The children got therapy and actual parental units that listened and they filled in the giant crater that was L'manburg. He places his coffee cup im the sink and rinses it out. He puts the cleam dishes up quietly as he hums. 

He looked at the papers scattered on the table. He and Sapnap had volunteered to help plan Sam and Punzs wedding along with Bad, George, Niki, and Puffy. He grinned and found his most recent redstone project and worked on it. He blinked slowly as the lights came on. He shrugged and continued messing with the pile of wires and parts. He hissed when the wires shocked him. He continued to work on it until he hears the bed creak(he oughta buy that bigger bed for Sap) and a door open. He knows hes in trouble with Sap now that the ravenette has noticed his abscence. 

Sap came downstairs and pouted "Fundy. Come back to bed". Fundy looked up and sighed. He stared at Sapnap for a minute and admired the fact that he still managed to look absolutely gorgeous in an oversized hoodie( that did not belong to him. He had wondered where that hoodie went) and the shortest shorts hes ever seen. If he wasnt so tired, Sapnap would be bent over the table. He put the project away and let Sapnap drag him upstairs and back into their bed. Sap pushed Fundy on the bed and fell in his arms. Sapnap rested his head on Fundys chest and pulled the blankets up "love you, fundss" he murmured softly and closed his eyes. Fundy smiles and pulls Sapnap closer to his chest.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep, angel" he murmured and pressed a kiss to the long locks of raven hair as Sapnap shifted in his arms. He traced a nasty looking bruise on the blazes shoulder and smiled softly. He's so very lucky Sap chose him. He'd die for his little panda, he decides as he presses a kiss the the mess of red bruises along Sapnaps neck. Sap stirs and mumbles sleepily in Greek as he curls closer to Fundy. Fundy doesnt know that much Greek but he knows enough to understand Sapnaps sleepy vows of love. He smiles and curls around his husband.

How lucky he is, he thinks as the moon shines down on Sapnaps face and illuminates the soft features, long eyelashes, and millions of little scars that litter his tan skin. No matter how many times he looks at Sapnap, he falls deeper in love everytime. How lucky he is to be married to such a good person. He swears on his life that he will do every thing he can to keep Sapnap safe. Even if that means beating up his best friend. Even if that means he dies fighting Technoblade. Even if that means he ends up as the villain. 

He knows he'll be okay with Sapnap by his side, he decides as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. They can deal with his problems im the future.

Tell me Reader, are they allowed to be happy? I do hope you say yes. No one can hurt them as long as they have each other. Stay tuned, Reader. More obstacles will ne thrown their way. Lets hope they're prepared to catch and deal with them. Let's hope nothing happens to them.


	10. Eret's promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret makes a promise to be a better parent for their children. They also promise to not fuck up the second chance they've been given.   
> Sam, Punz and Ponk have a chat and define their relationship. Sam learns to trust.   
> Fundy and Sapnap run away and start a new life. they end up making some people upset with their choice, but it's what they must do to stay safe. 
> 
> Tell me Reader, what choices would you make to keep your family safe? What choices would you make to ensure everyone you love stays safe

Eret watched the server from their spot by the wall. He’s used to being with everyone and chatting but this time he’ll stay by himself.. The king smiled softly and adjusted the gold crown upon his head. He watched Dream chase Technoblade with Ant and Bads help, with Techno shouting that he’s got more clout than Dream. He watched Tubbo try to teach Tommy, Ranboo and Purpled piano, Tommy fails horribly but it makes everyone smile. They couldn’t help the grin that overtook their face as they watched Tubbo and Ghostbur play songs, Fundy twirled Sapnap who giggled (hes glad Sap feels comfortable enough to wear his skirts around everyone else. He can see Bad’s proud smile when Sapnap shows off the new dress. Bad has always been so very proud of Sapnap), Sam, Punz and Ponk sat in a corner with Fran and chatted(Eret suspects something is going on between those three and if he’s right, then the others suspect it too) George is laughing at Dream and Ant being stupid.. The soft glow of the fairy lights (Sam and Bad spent three hours setting this party up) illuminated every smiling and laughing face in the building. 

He smiled and brushed flower petals off his skirts and turned to leave the building. He watches the petals fall from the sky as the sun sets. The Badlands did a really good job decorating his castle and the pathway for this party, he thinks as he admires the soft colours. They’re not using fireworks to end the night. They don’t want to hurt Tubbo. 

They’ll be fine without his supervision for a minute he decides as he walks over to the water. He watches Mars and Beckerson swim in the enclosed pond George and Sapnap made. He sighs and takes the crown off his head and stares at it. He knows the past cannot be changed but he got a second chance. So he swears he’ll be the best parent for Fundy, Niki(if she decides to come back home from whatever world dominance plan she, Jack and Puffy are making) and Ranboo. He swears he’ll be the best brother for Tubbo. He swears he won’t fuck it up this time. He watches the fish swim and flower petals fall on the surface of the water. 

He nods his head and looks up when Punz shouts his name. The blond grins from his spot next to Dream and Techno and waves him over. Ranboo comes running over with the biggest grin on his face. He blinks and let’s Ranboo drag him back to the party. He accepts the soda Dream hands him and smiles. He downs it and let’s Technoblade pull him into a dance. He laughs when Techno grins and spins him. 

He sees Bad pull Skeppy into a dance. He sees Sam, Punz and Ponk sneak away and he snorts softly when Dream turns to ask Punz a question and sees that the blond has left. He knows he can’t fuck this chance up. He can’t break what's already broken, he can only repair it. So that’s what he’ll do, he decides as he watches Sapnap and Fundy pack their bags, steal some of the food Sam made and dash towards the docks Tubbo made. He smiles softly and accepts Dreams offer to dance. Tubbo and Ghostbur are still playing soft music. 

(He doesn’t know that what he’s defending is already gone)

Somewhere in a room in Erets castle, Punz, Ponk and Sam are hiding. Sam’s sitting against the wall with Frans head on his thigh, Punz is leaning against the dresser and Ponk is leaning against the bed. Sam sighs and clears his throat “so uhm… im in love with the both of you and i understand if you hate me now” Ponk blinks and scoots over to Sam. he pulls the green haired man into a kiss and Punz snorts and scoots closer to them. Ponk pulls away and Sam blinks as his face flushes red. Fran jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Sam blinks again and looks at Punz who snorts and grins. 

“Way to jump the gun, Ponky” Punz teased and pressed a kiss to Ponk and Sam’s cheeks. Sam blinked and Punz grinned “we feel the same way about you, Sam. You're an idiot if you think we’d hate you” he grins and Sam can’t help but smile. Ponk grinned and pulled Sam into his lap. Punz snorted “you gotta share, Ponk” he teased and scooted closer to them. The three hid in the room until the others had left. They of course noticed Fundy and Sapnap running away from the castle. Sam smiled and curled into Ponk and Punzs arms as Punz hummed softly. This is nice, Sam thinks as he tells Punz and Ponk what’s on his mind. His boys- he’s so glad he can call them that now- both grin and follow him and Fran to his base. 

(Achilles, Achilles just put down the bottle) 

Fundy and Sapnap ran towards the docks, they both knew people saw them leave. They didn’t want to tell anyone where they were going for fear people might make them . Sap got the materials to make a boat while Fundy gathered all of their things. The fox hybrid sighed softly and glanced at Sapnap who grinned and nodded “come on Fundy! We can start a new life away from everything”. 

The arsonist grinned and got in the boat after loading their bags into the boat Fundy smiled and hopped in the boat with his husband. They sailed off to a new land away from everything. Away from the wars. Only a few know where they actually went. Dream look’s for the missing people and frowns when he can’t find them. He notices Philza helping look for them and he shakes his head. He sighs and gives up on searching for them. 

Tell me Reader, did they make the right choice in leaving? Did they make the right choice in not telling anyone before they left? Tell me Reader, what would you do to keep your loved ones safe? Well, I did promise Fundy and Sapnap a happy ending. I suppose the others can have one as well Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi <33


End file.
